blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Thunderlina/Shipping Rant
OK, before reading this rant, I reader discretion is advised. This rant is my personal thoughts and opinions about Cartoon/Video Game shipping. If you don't like this kind of thing, I suggest you leave now. OK, So, anyone here ship fictional characters? Yes? OK. I'm fine with that. Do you ship the Powerpuff girls with the Rowdyruff boys? Yes? Why? Because they're counterparts? Thats a bad reason. So my first point here is when people ship characters that just don't belong together. I mean seriously? The whole Puff X Ruff thing makes NO sense. The Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls HATE each other in EVERY REAL VERSION OF POWERPUFF GIRLS THERE IS!! They have never even remotely liked each other, so why in the world of hell would they love each other. Now you might say "But dosen't that make Blossdex a bad Idea too?" Well, for one, Dexter is a smart boy and Blossom is a smart girl, And they are both HEROES and it would make a LOT more sense for them to like each other. Get it? Also, in the episode "Custody Battle", Brick states, "I don't care which one of you is the evilest or the stupidest, all WE care about is DESTROYING THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!". Not kissing them or marring them, but DESTROYING THEM! And, if you think that bit where they're teens makes an exception, let me tell you, it doesn't. Afterwards, Buttercup says "Boy were we dumb." and the other girls agree. Another peice is in the episode"The Rowdyruff Boys", where Blossom says "Heh, kissing boys wasn't actually that bad.", but, in the episode "The Boys are Back in Town", Blossom takes this back when she and Buttercup call Bubbles weird for thinking Boomer is cute. What about Bubbles, you ask? Well, she DOES obviously like Boomer, because she's stated this multiple times. I see this happening since Boomer could easily break away from the group because of how horrible Brick and Butch treat him. If this were to happen, Bubbles would probably be the one to reform him. My next point: So anyways, you know how Dexter is supposedly a nuisance? Well thats just a REAL nuisance. Just because people want people to like Puff X Ruff better they did this. OK, I get it. It doesn't bug me too much (although it still bugs me a lot.). Making the Rowdyrunks evil? Nope. I don't care. They're not MY Rowdyrunk boys. But when I saw the Mandark X Blossom thing I was REALLY(x100) annoyed. Everyone knows Mandark already has a love interest--Dee dee. Whoever thought that making Mandark love Blossom was a good idea was an idiot. And if you wrote it reader, you SHOULD take offense to that. I won't apologize. That was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen. I deleted it due to its stupidity. I don't get it. Why are you trying to change something that's perfect as-is? I don't ship Deedark or anything, but seriously, everyone knows Mandark has an obsessive crush on Dee Dee, and it should stay that way. OK, now I have to talk about another ship I just saw. RavenXRobin. I understand it's a popular ship and all, but every teen titans fan should know that beast boy and raven end up together and Starfire and Robin end up together, and there is actually a REAL CHAHARCTER CREATED BY DC that is the Daughter of Robin and Starfire. Her name is nightstar and she isn't a fan character. This shipping stuff is seriously annoying. Stop It. So this is it. I hope this changes everyone's minds. Category:Blog posts